Bliss
by Duo Girl
Summary: this is my attempt at full-on taito(and it is also my first fic)so if you don't support taito then you shouldn't read this but if you do support taito then proceed to the story!
1. Bliss part:1

  
  
Okay I just wanted to say that this fic is my attempt at full-on taito. So if you don't support taichi/yamato romances then you should RUN AWAY VERY FAST!!!!!!!!! If you support taito then stay read, review and enjoy! (This is my very first attempt at doing a fic so please be nice?!?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these digimon characters (although I wish I did!)  
  
  
It was nearing 4:00pm and Tai was growing impatient waiting for Yamato Ishida to come flowing out of the school with the rest of the high school's population. Just as Taichi was about to walk away from the school towards the end of the street and give up on waiting for the Aoi eyed boy, Yamato came bounding out of the school, jumped on Tai and effectively knocking him down and forced him into long passionate kiss. Tai didn't have to resist for he had desperately waited for this moment all day when he was in complete and utter bliss in his lover's arms. Finally Yamato pulled back and stared into the eyes of his lover. They laid there entwined with each other on the sidewalk as they stared into one another's eyes. Just then Mimi came waltzing through the door of the school with Sora at her side. They stared for a few seconds at the sight of Yamato and Taichi lying together on the sidewalk and they just giggled together and walked onward towards them. They approached them as they were in the middle of yet another passionate kiss.  
"Ahem" Sora proclaimed as she made her presence known.  
Both boys looked up sheepishly at the two girls and a scarlet red passed through each of their faces. The boys got up off of the ground and dusted the dirt off of each other.  
"Well are we going to the mall in this century or what? I have had my eye on this cute little pajama set all week!" Mimi exclaimed.   
"Oh...ummm...Tai and I decided to go back to his house to do...homework." Yamato grinned.  
"Oh, okay Mimi and I will go on without you then, I guess." Sora said.  
With that the four of them split up with Taichi and Yamato going one way towards Tai's house and Mimi and Sora going the other way down the hill towards the mall.  
  
Both of them knew that Matt and Tai weren't just going to do homework at his house but neither of them mentioned it once. They reached the mall and Mimi bounded forward through the doors of the mall towards the Pink Palace. Sora just chuckled as she trudged onward after Mimi. Mimi was well known in the store because she often visited this place to buy all of her clothing "necessities" as she called them. She said hi to one of the store clerks as she sauntered towards the PJ'S rack. As she rummaged through the selection of pajamas something caught Sora's eye. It was a cute little sweater with 'Ashiteru' (Ashiteru means I love you) printed on it. She shrugged and looked at the price tag.   
'Wow,' She thought to herself, 'only five dollars!'  
She bargained in her mind over whether to buy it or not and finally she decided to buy it. She walked up to the cash register and handed the clerk a crisp five dollar bill.  
"Oh no, I can't take this any friend of Mimi's is a friend of mine" she exclaimed as she handed the shirt to Sora.  
"Oh...thank you very much, you are very nice indeed." Sora managed.  
Mimi got the pajama's she had been searching for, paid for them and they walked out together with Pink Palace bags hanging off of their wrists.  
  
Meanwhile Tai and Matt had just arrived at his house. Matt leaned against the opposite wall while Tai searched for his key to the empty apartment.   
"I know I had it!" He said still searching his pockets.  
"Oh there it is. I found it." Tai said as he pulled the shiny silver key from his back pocket.  
They entered the silent house and shut the door behind them. For once they were completely alone together! No Takeru, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, or Hikari! Yamato proceeded into the welcoming apartment and slouched onto the couch as Tai went searching through the fridge for some snacks that they could have. Then as he pushed some leftover green slop (wondering what it was and finally he came to the conclusion of leftover moldy Jello) he spotted a half eaten chocolate cake that Hikari had made last night for dessert. He started to pull it out of the fridge when a pair of welcoming arms surrounded him. He suddenly felt all warm and safe like nothing could ever harm him in the arms of his yama-chan. He totally forgot about the cake that he was about to snatch out of the fridge and instead he slammed the fridge door and they fell to the kitchen floor still holding each other. Tai proceeded to undo Matt's shirt as Matt pulled Tai's shirt over his head. They starred in disbelief at their bare chests. They caressed each other's every curve and dent as they dove further into the moment.   
It was morning now and not one of Tai's family members had come home that night and if they would have then they would have starred in disbelief at Matt and Tai who lay on the kitchen floor after a passionate night of love. Matt was slouched against the wall and in his arms, there lay Tai still and perfectly beautiful. All of a sudden Tai stirred and awoke Matt.  
"Hi." Said Tai looking up lovingly at Matt who looked a little tired.  
"Hi." Matt said back to Tai.  
"You know what?" asked Tai.  
"What?"  
"Ashiteru!! I really do!" said Tai.  
"Ashiteru, Tai." Said Matt back.  
They just laid there for another hour. Not moving. Not saying a word. But just savouring the moment.  
  
  
  
There I finished my first fic!!!! Do you think that I should go on with the Mimi and Sora shopping spree?? I don't know but I know that you can tell me, ne? oh well just review please???!!!???   
  



	2. Bliss part:2

  
  
This is the continuation of bliss after Tai and Matt*ahem*experienced bliss! Read review and enjoy:)  
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of these characters!!!!!!!(I wish I did though)   
  
  
After an hour of searching the mall hallways Sora decided to herself that she had totally lost pink haired girl. She searched high and low but she was nowhere to be found.  
'How is it that I can't find a girl with pink hair and a short little mini-skirt with a white tee on, you would think she would stand out??' she thought to herself.  
She was thinking so hard that she didn't even pay attention to where she was going because she ran right into Myiako. She was startled as she scrambled to pick up her shopping bag and the contents that fell out.   
"Oh hi Sora what are you doing here?" Myiako said.  
"I was here with Mimi but I seem to have lost her!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Oh...Mimi...yea I saw her over buying ice cream in the food court just a few minutes ago." Myiako replied.  
"Thanks, I should go catch up with her then, see you later bye!" Sora said as she ran in the direction of the food court.  
"Mimi, Hey Mimi!" Sora yelled.  
"Oh there you are! I was looking all over for you!" Mimi said.  
"We really have to go because my mom told me to be home before supper time and it is already 5:14pm!! We really have to hurry!" Sora said pushing Mimi out of the doors of the mall.  
They had just gotten out of the doors and onto the street walking to the sidewalk and suddenly out of nowhere a car swerved trying to avoid hitting the young girls but it was inevitable the car hit Mimi full force just scratching Sora. The man jumped out of the black jeep and ran to the girls. There lay Mimi in a pool of her own blood. Sora just managed to get out of the way of the car and only got a couple scratches but she lay unconscious as well. The man took one look at Mimi lying on the road, ran back to his jeep as he drove away as fast as he could leaving them lying in the middle of the road.  
  
  
  
What will happen to them is all up to my imagination and my reviews so go on what's stopping you?? REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  



	3. Dealing

Well here is the third part to the story bliss and I hope you like it:)well here it goes...oh yeah it seems like there may be some yuri but believe me none at all!!!!! I hate it (no offense to those yuri lovers out there)  
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the digimon characters as nobody on fanfiction does (unless the writers themselves write fanfiction and post it, which I highly doubt...)  
  
It had been a year since that dreaded afternoon in the street at the mall and Sora had never been the same since. Ever since that moment when that scary black jeep had hit Mimi full on and put her in coma. For weeks Sora sat in the chair next to Mimi's hospital bed without moving or making a sound just waiting, and waiting for Mimi to sit up and be her perky self again. The doctors told Mimi's parents that they had no idea if and when Mimi would ever wake up. Sora had a feeling deep down that it was all her fault, that if she didn't rush her to get home for supper than Mimi would not be like this and if it was fate and god was testing her then why Mimi? Why not her, Sora? People came and went in a blur of motion and they tried to talk to Sora but Sora just never heard them. All she heard were bits and pieces of conversations as well as Mimi's shallow breathing. Sora noticed that her friend's came and went less often these days, she knew that they had to get on with their lives but Sora just thought they were being selfish because she knew that Mimi could never get on with her life because at this moment she didn't have one. Mimi just lay there with her beautiful hair surrounding her magnificent face. Covered in soft pink sheets that complimented her pinkish hued hair.  
It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Sora had been visiting Mimi from her own room down the hall again. Sora had never fully recovered even though it had been a year since the tragedy. She now spent her days in the hospital for mental problems and everyday without fail she visited Mimi. She still thought that it was her fault that Mimi was in a coma and she had to visit a therapist daily for this problem of guilt. Sora was sitting, starring at the sleeping angel and all of a sudden a miracle happened. Mimi fidgeted in her bed and Sora just sat there in disbelief at the uncomfortable girl in the bed and suddenly realized what had just happened.  
"Mimi..." asked Sora meekly listening to the sound of her creaking voice that she hadn't used in what seemed like an eternity.  
"Sora, is that you?" asked Mimi groggily.  
"Oh my god it's a miracle, you are awake, I thought you would never come back to me." Exclaimed Sora.  
"What are you talking about? Where am I?" asked the confused girl.  
"At the hospital, you were hit by a car and they rushed us to the hospital, you have been in a coma for a year." Sora said sadly.  
"A YEAR! Really? What do you mean us? You said I got hit by a car but what happened to you, Sora?" Mimi asked.  
"Well the car just nicked me but knocked me unconscious. I could have saved you but I got hit too. Why? Why didn't it happen to me? Why did I have to rush you out of the mall?" Sora cried as she leaned forward trying to hide her sobs but the tears came and did flow freely.  
"What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have been running in the street. I would never blame you and you shouldn't either." Mimi said softly.  
  
Well what do you think? Too short I know but I just can't seem to write any longer than this...well even if it is short it can still be good right?? Well anywayz*ahem*REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thanx in advance!  
  
  



End file.
